Summer of Love
by Navi99
Summary: Kakashi has a Really Good Idea, and honestly, it's all Naruto's fault. KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer of Love

Rating: Will be NC-17

Category: M/M

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: KakaIru

* * *

><p>"I'm considering throwing you off the roof if you don't stop laughing."<p>

Gai kept laughing. He possibly thought the other man was joking.

"But, Kakashi, it's a beautiful effort your dearest student is making to help you approach the summer of LOVE."

He scratched the back of his head ruefully, vaguely disturbed that he could hear Gai capitalizing that word. "I think it's more a matter of Naruto trying to get back at me."

"Impossible. It is simply the way of youth to be in love with love itself. Although – if the reason Naruto is failing in his grand endeavor is that he has misunderstood your preferences I'm certain that if I told him that his worthy sensei prefers the amorous overtures of men–"

Kakashi slammed a hand down over Gai's m"I'm considering throwing you off the roof if you don't stop laughing."

Gai kept laughing. He possibly thought the other man was joking.

"But, Kakashi, it's a beautiful effort your dearest student is making to help you approach the summer of LOVE."

He scratched the back of his head ruefully, vaguely disturbed that he could hear Gai capitalizing that word. "I think it's more a matter of Naruto trying to get back at me."

"Impossible. It is simply the way of youth to be in love with love itself. Although – if the reason Naruto is failing in his grand endeavor is that he has misunderstood your preferences I'm certain that if I told him that his worthy sensei prefers the amorous overtures of men–"

Kakashi slammed a hand down over Gai's mouth and glanced around to make certain no one had heard.

"Mph fih ephenal phival?"

Kakashi grinned, "Not really something I want reported to Naruto." It was bad enough the brat was trying to set him up with women, Kakashi shuddered at the thought of the men Naruto might decide to inflict on him.

Gai nodded sensibly once Kakashi released him. "I see. You continue to prove yourself worthy to be my rival, Kakashi. You are right, LOVE should be a thing of serendipity. That most precious person should be a breath of fresh air, a –"

Kakashi didn't stick around for Gai's The Truth About TRUE LOVE speech. He was still trying to recover from the last one.

"Kakashi-sensei, there you are!"

Kakashi glared resentfully at Pakkun who stood unapologetic next to Naruto. Traitor. Just because Kakashi had jokingly mentioned neutering that one time. Two times. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the mutt who beat a prompt retreat, muttering that he'd just been out for a stroll.

"Ah, Naruto, I was just looking for you. I'll be needing to leave the village immediately. Classified. Can't talk about it. You understand."

Naruto grinned wolfishly – or foxishly in his case. "I thought you might try to pull something like that. I already asked the old man and he said you're mission-free."

"Oh, well. You see, this particular mission– " Kakashi started sweating very slightly. The brat never stopped smirking at him. "The Hokage would naturally tell you that because you see, it's need-to-know only."

There was a snort from below them. "That is the worst excuse I've ever heard."

Kakashi glanced at the street from the roof where he was perched and into warm brown eyes, shinning with amusement. Ah. Iruka-sensei. Might make for a good escape decoy. Kakashi leapt down and landed nimbly next to the chunnin.

"Well, but Iruka-sensei, you work with six-year-olds. I can't possibly match up to their deviancy."

"Iruka-sensei! How are you?"

Kakashi stared at the chunnin shamelessly, hoping Naruto would forget about him. He was very good at blending into the background when he wanted to. ANBU and all that. The chunnin greeted Naruto with obvious pleasure and listened to him patiently while Naruto proceeded to tell the Academy teacher all about the latest exploits of his training right there in the middle of the street. He skipped or glossed over all the parts where he was seriously injured or might have died, though from the way the chunnin winced Naruto wasn't fooling anyone.

Best time for a clean getaway except –

"Don't think I forgot about you, Kakashi-sensei."

Damn, the brat had gotten much better.

"Naruto, I really need to go see this dog about the mission. A dog. My dog. Not Pakkun. He didn't know anything about it." Iruka looked highly amused and Naruto was about to pounce so Kakashi did the only thing he could and pounced on the Academy teacher. A hostage might come in handy. "And I need your sensei's help, so we'll be going now!" In a flurry of leaves he was gone and he and Iruka were standing outside the Academy.

He saw the chunnin blink and the raise his eyes skyward with a pained expression. Kakashi reached his chakra out and did a cursory check of the other sensei. That had been close to his fastest speed and if by some whim of fate Kakashi happened to break Naruto's favorite person he was sure the blond would deal terrible violence to him. Like try and inflinct Anko on him again.

The chunnin bore up admirably well under the minor invasion of privacy though he clearly wasn't thrilled and were Kakashi not a jounin – therefore outranking him – he had a feeling he would have gotten more than a sharp glance of reproof.

"Honestly," Iruka muttered, "a jounin running scared of a teenage boy." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"You say that as though you've never seen Naruto at his most determined." Kakashi drawled. "A Naruto with the single-minded purpose of trying to find me a date is terrifying even to a jounin."

Iruka grimaced. "True enough. I count myself lucky he hasn't tried the same thing with me. Then again," he glanced at Kakashi and grinned, "As a well-balanced, well-rounded individual, I can usually find my own company."

Kakashi let himself be mildly surprised at the teasing and straightened abruptly, stepping closer to Naruto's teacher. He leaned forward so their faces were only inches away and smiled his most guileless smile, pouting inwardly for a moment at the thought that the mask must ruin the full effect. It did make enough of an effect though that Iruka-sensei's smiling eyes grew a bit wary.

"Iruka-sensei," he breathed seductively, only just managing to keep from laughing as brown eyes widened and Iruka blushed. "Iruka-sensei, I would never dream of calling you round." He let his visible eye wander insolently down the chunnin's body and lazily tracked his way back up again, ignoring the teacher's full-body twitch. "You are perfectly proportioned," he declared huskily, smiling widely at Iruka's scandalized face.

"Kakashi-sensei," the chunnin began, warningly.

"Yes?" He fell back into his customary slouch, making it as impertinent as he knew how.

Iruka's lips tightened disapprovingly but that unexpectedly becoming flush didn't die away. Really, Naruto's previous teacher was rather … cute.

"Suddenly it's become clear why you need Naruto's help to find a date," the chunnin said snappishly. He didn't go so far as to lecture the jounin but the tone of I am a respected teacher and you will treat me as such came through loud and clear.

Kakashi winced an apology. "Dealing with Naruto and his insistence on getting me hitched is a bit unsettling."

He affected his most 'feel sorry for me I'm totally harmless and utterly contrite' pose, complete with mournful gaze and congratulated himself when the Academy teacher's scrutiny softened. Ah. The type to easily forgive minor offences. Well, he'd have to be or Naruto would never have made it out of the Academy.

"Since I'm not being wracked with the same torture, I guess I can't judge," Iruka allowed wryly.

Kakashi waved a hand dismissively. "Of course he hasn't tried to set you up, you're his precious Iruka-sensei, after all. He'd probably have a coronary if anyone so much as –"

And that was when Kakashi had a Really Good Idea.

"Iruka-sensei, as a sincere apology for kidnapping you with no provocation, please allow me to treat you to ramen."

Iruka looked somewhat mystified at being offered a free meal but Kakashi counted it as a victory that the chunnin didn't immediately laugh at his offer. Well, Academy teachers didn't go on missions as a general rule. They were needed full time at the Academy and, even when having to deal with prepubescent kids wielding sharp objects, teaching didn't pay all that well so a free meal wasn't something to be turned down. Especially when it came with no strings attached, which this didn't, but Iruka didn't need to know that yet.

"You would be doing me a great service to permit me the pleasure of your company," he said, perfectly gallant. He wasn't quite sure how Gai managed those lines without cracking but Kakashi supposed it had to do with Gai's absolute sincerity.

Iruka didn't go so far as to glare at him but his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The man may not be jounin but he did deal with thirty or so hellions on a regular basis so it's natural he'd have a nose for trouble. Kakashi just smiled wider.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei."<p>

Iruka looked up, startled and glanced at the other two chunnin at the mission desk who had received no such greeting. It looked like they were trying very hard not to notice the jounin.

"Hello, Kakashi-san," he greeted patiently.

"I'm told it's a particularly beautiful day today."

Iruka pasted on a pleasant expression while he gathered his chakra tightly wondering if there was some sort of threat. Kakashi looked highly delighted.

"According to Green Spandex that means picnics are absolutely necessary."

"They are?" Iruka belatedly noticed the basket. Nothing so innocuous ever looked more dangerous.

Kakashi's visible eye curved in pleasure. "Absolutely. I brought mochi for dessert," he tempted.

Iruka had the distinct feeling he was missing something because there was absolutely no way that Kakashi was actually-

"Are you asking me to go on a picnic with you?" he finally blurted.

"Yes, sensei."

The other two chunnin were desperately reviewing mission reports. Iruka wanted to glare at them, then thought better of it and glared at Kakashi. This would be all over the rumor mill now whether he went with the man or not. Hopefully it would die out soon, he thought resignedly, after all, it was a widely accepted fact that jounin were batshit crazy. You had to make allowances for that.

"Green tea mochi?"

"Well, no, chocolate. It's so very . . . sweet," he purred, leaning close to Iruka. Izumo chocked on air.

"Kakashi-san, if you wish me to accompany you please show up here promptly at five. That's when I finish my duties."

"That's in an hour."

"Yes, Kakashi-san."

"You can't take off, say, an hour early?"

"Kakashi-san, if that is inconvenient for you, Kotetsu-san here gets off in five minutes."

Iruka could feel the horror rolling off the other chunnin.

Kakashi smiled cheerily. "I'll be back in an hour." And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Iruka laughed, pleasantly surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself. He had his suspicions as to why Kakashi was doing this but it was harmless really, and he was truly relishing the chance to hear about Naruto from the other sensei.<p>

"Well, it's funny now, but Yamato couldn't go near toads for a month and he'd go green when he saw Naruto."

Iruka chuckled. That definitely sounded like Naruto. Iruka took another sip of sake but even so he couldn't keep from asking, "And, Yamato-san …?"

Kakashi looked pensive for a moment. "Well, Iruka-sensei, I do like that you speak your mind but even so I'm not at liberty to discuss Yamato."

Iruka nodded, chastised. Of course he shouldn't have asked but where Naruto was concerned he'd never been any good at keeping his place.

"But you know," Kakashi went on casually, "it's pretty much impossible not to like Naruto. I may have actively tried when he started calling me a pervert."

Iruka smiled his gratitude. Kakashi might have ulterior motives but Iruka was suddenly very glad that the copy-nin had invited him on this silly picnic.

"More sake?"

"Don't mind if I do, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

><p>"Your boyfriend still on a mission?"<p>

Iruka stiffened and wished Kotetsu was at the mission desk so he could throttle him. "I'm sorry, Anko-san?"

"Oh come on, Iruka. Everyone and Kakashi's dogs know about you two."

Iruka tried to imagine what Kakashi's dogs might think of that before turning to face the jounin. Honestly, his life was complicated enough at the moment without getting mixed up with high-ranking shinobi.

"Kakashi-san," Anko raised an eyebrow at that but Iruka gainfully plowed on, "Kakashi-san is not –"

"Yo."

Iruka dearly wished Kakashi had better timing.

"Yo, Kakashi. Are you neglecting, Iruka?"

Kakashi leaned back against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well, it's time for your lover boy to get out of here, why don't you take him somewhere and show him how much you've been thinking about him, huh?" Anko leered at Kakashi in a way that made Iruka's stomach roll distressingly.

"Shall we, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi grinned at him, entirely too unfazed.

When Anko turned to face him expectantly Iruka felt it was safer to beat a retreat and he picked up his files to drop them in the "Completed" bin before making his way to the door.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Kakashi whispered as Iruka reached the copy-nin.

Iruka wanted to die of embarrassment but as that was clearly not going to happen he settled for digging an elbow into the jounin's side. He was disgusted when Kakashi only chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I'll take you anyway."<p>

Iruka snorted sake and chocked a full minute before dissolving into helpless laughter. Kakashi grinned good-humoredly though he was still flushed a rather alarming shade of red.

"I can't believe you've never read these," he complained ruefully, closing the 1st Icha Icha book that he'd been reading from. It was a personal favorite of his.

"I spend my days teaching, grading, at the mission desk or reading mission reports and on my good days I play a game of shougi with the Hokage. Reading dubious literature really doesn't even make the list of the top one hundred things I would do if I had an hour to spare."

"Top one hundred?" Kakashi grinned.

"Of course," Iruka laughed, "Every teacher at the Academy fantasies about what they would do if they had free time."

"And what do you fantasize about, sensei?" Kakashi asked with a friendly leer.

Iruka smiled and decided to answer honestly. "A full-body massage," he started, ticking them off on his fingers, ignoring the way the jounin perked up. "A nap, and – well I would need more than an hour – a visit to the grain village. They have the most delicious confections. I'd also," he scratched the scar on his nose self-consciously, "treat Naruto to a proper lunch. Those are the ones I kind of remember offhand."

"Mmmhmm, and number one?" Kakashi asked silkily.

Iruka could feel the heat building in his face until he was sure from the neck up he was solid red.

"Oh my, sensei. I do think I want to hear number one."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Okay, so I've made some minor revisions to the story as a whole. Just a few things that were bugging me but the story is exactly the same. Just some wording and such. Also, I am still working on the Epilogue (ducks flying objects). Sorry it's been so long! I kept revisiting it but nothing! Whelp, I finally got something. yay! although i wanna fine-tune it before i post it<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention last time that I'm taking free license with the timeline but I it's not really a major thing in the fic.

And because I haven't posted here before and I'm dumb I haven't figured out how to respond to reviews so I'll just say _thank you!_ XD

Yay reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

There hadn't been a sound from inside but suddenly he was staring into mismatched eyes. "What is it?"

Kakashi had not fully opened the door and his tone was one of bored impatience. Iruka tried not to let that bother him.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, jounin-san. Sakura mentioned that you'd been hurt and…" His words deserted him in the face of that icy silence.

"And?" There was sharp amusement behind the word.

Iruka took a calming breath. He'd known this wouldn't be easy. Sakura had said that Kakashi had refused medical treatment despite being injured. They'd lost a young shinobi in combat, she'd whispered, so as not to be overheard. Iruka could very well fill in what she did not say. Kakashi blamed himself.

"If you'd permit me, Hatake-san, I'd like to dress your injuries." Iruka bowed low, not moving.

Kakashi snorted. "As an inactive chunnin you must feel it's your duty to help the battle-wounded," he mocked.

Iruka tried not to let that sting. "May I?" He repeated.

He bore the silence and after a moment he heard Kakashi step back and the door swung open a bit more. That was the best invitation he was likely to receive.

"Thank you. Pardon the intrusion," he murmured, pausing to remove his sandals and lining them up next to Kakashi's.

"So polite." The amusement had more of an edge, felt more dangerous.

He glanced around and saw that the gauze he would need was already laid out along with a needle, thread, alcohol and tape to hold the gauze secure. No anesthetic. Iruka's hands clenched into fists.

When there was no way to avoid it any longer he turned to Kakashi.

The jounin's face was blank. It was shocking after being treated to the man's grins and leers and friendly teasing for the past weeks. He tried not to flinch and instead focused on categorizing what he saw. Kakashi's hitae-ate was still up, sharingan working despite his obvious exhaustion. Iruka wasn't fooled into thinking Kakashi was vulnerable. He made a point to keep his own hands well away from his vest.

"If you'd take a seat," he murmured, pointing at the lone chair in the room. Kakashi stepped closer to him instead.

He didn't reach for his kunai but it was a near-thing.

Kakashi stopped, still more than a foot away. "Are you afraid of me, Iruka?"

"I have healthy respect for injured jounin."

"Damaged, you mean?" The voice was deceptively mild. "What is the first rule when it comes to damaged jounin, Iruka?"

He could recite it in his sleep. "If a jounin is injured but not incapacitated give them as much space as possible. There is to be no direct interaction. Inform other jounin of the situation immediately." To be more accurate, it was in the case of a jounin who snapped during a mission.

"And what is the only exception to that rule?"

"The only exception to this rule is if the jounin will recognize you as his or her safety standard. However, any shinobi may act unpredictably when wounded therefore it is recommended that all except fellow jounin or ANBU stay away."

"Very good." Iruka tried not to buckle under the miasma of killing intent that suddenly suffocated the room. He told himself he'd been prepared for this. "Why are you here?"

The words whipped at him but he was unable to respond, his mouth gone completely dry.

"Still not one to follow protocol are you, Iruka." He felt a hand gently cup his cheek, fingers curved tenderly over his jaw. His pulse jumped – he hadn't even seen the other move. "Still think you know better than your superiors." The tone was enraged.

Iruka jerked back, his survival instincts screaming at him. Too late. Kakashi pinned Iruka to the door, fingers clutched tight around the teacher's wrist.

"Iruka." The hand that grasped his wrist tightened until Iruka was gritting his teeth at the pain but he did not move. "You must be a masochist. You always take in the most troublesome in the entire village. Will you conquer Sunagakure next? I hear Gaara is a real demon."

Iruka didn't respond, he might cry out in pain if he did and he refused to let Kakashi push him away now. The other man's chakra was stifling him, crushing his chest but he pushed that aside as best he could to focus on the man before him. There was frightful darkness in Kakashi's eyes behind the smiling façade that Iruka was just now glimpsing. He took a shuddering breath as best he was able and shifted closer to Kakashi as slowly as he knew how. Kakashi made no movement to evade him.

Iruka brushed his free hand gently over the jounin's eyes, closing them and it startled Kakashi enough that some of the pressure of his chakra lifted. The chunnin leaned in, face close the other man's until his forehead rested firmly on Kakashi's and their breath mingled between them in warm, soft puffs. "You did everything you could," he stated softly but with absolute certainty. "It wasn't your fault."

Iruka held his breath, willing the jounin to believe him. This was the famed genius, Sharingan Kakashi. If anyone could see underneath the underneath it ought to be him.

The hand clutching his wrist convulsed and Kakashi shuddered, the coiled tension finally releasing. Iruka took a gulping, grateful breath and the tears he hadn't permitted finally fell as he was jerked forward, arms wrapping around him with crushing force. He buried his face against Kakashi's neck. "It was not your fault," he said again fiercely.

* * *

><p>"Was he your student?"<p>

Iruka exhaled sharply. "Yes. He made genin just a few classes ahead of Naruto."

Iruka fed his chakra slowly into the gash, concentrating on not further aggravating the flesh. He was no medi-nin and this required precision work that was far more advanced than the hasty training teachers received to heal minor scrapes and bruises.

And though it must have hurt, Kakashi only continued to stare at Iruka as though he hadn't quite decided what to make of him. He kept his fingers gentle over warm, pale skin.

When he had done all he could with chakra, Iruka carefully covered the wound with a sterile pad and gauze. It was still too newly healed to be exposed.

Kakashi surveyed the dressing. "You really do take on the most daunting tasks, Iruka. There are less nerve-wracking ways to get attention, you know."

Iruka sat back on his heels and breathed very carefully through his nose. He taught ten-year-olds who too often were high on absurd amounts of sugar. It would take more than this jounin to make him snap.

He stood and gathered the supplies, tossing all the bloodied rags in the waste bin. That finished, he picked up the jounin's vest, setting it near the other's man's chair. Kakashi shifted but remained seated.

Moving to the washroom he scrubbed his hands thoroughly, emphatically not thinking about blood and how there seemed to be a lot more of it than the copy-nin's wound warranted.

Fingers closed tightly around his wrists pulling his hands away from the scalding water.

He was turned and there was no point fighting so Iruka faced the copy-nin. He noted distractedly that the hitae-ate was down and once again covering the sharingan.

"That's not his blood."

Iruka nodded numbly.

"It was after … I …" Iruka could feel Kakashi take a breath. The bathroom was rather confined. "They killed him and took off. I went after them."

Kakashi grasped the young teacher's shoulders. Young, whereas Kakashi had never felt older.

"I went after them when I damn well knew I shouldn't. It wasn't in my mission parameters. There's a reason why there are ANBU stationed around the building. You shouldn't have come, Iruka. I don't know why they let you enter."

"Gai thought I could- "

"Gai has too many silly, romantic notions in his head." Kakashi growled.

Iruka shoved him away and stalked to the door. He had already stepped into his sandals when Kakashi was suddenly blocking the door. Iruka was hard-pressed to stay still.

"I can't quite manage to say the right thing to you, can I?" Iruka paused at the sheepish tone. Kakashi took his hands and interlaced their fingers, pulling his mask down. Iruka couldn't stop staring. Even the handful of times they had shared a meal he had always glanced away to afford the man his privacy when eating but now Kakashi was deliberately baring himself.

"Well, how about this."

The genius Copy Ninja, Master of a Thousand Jutsu brought Iruka's hands to his mouth and softly kissed his fingertips.

"Thank you, sensei."

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter but I kinda wanted it split up this way. Feedback is food for starved fanfic writers! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! It helped churn this out a bit faster. And am I bribing you? Why yes, yes, I am. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was raining. Iruka held Chiyo's hand while the little girl sobbed, his other holding an umbrella over their heads. It seemed most of the village – those not on missions – were here to pay their respects to the latest shinobi to lose his life. A very short life. Iruka glanced to the right where Kakashi was standing with Kurenai. He could hear, soft as they were, the whispers and he saw the glances being thrown Kakashi's way. The jounin did not appear to hear or see any of it, his eyes fixed on Touro's mom.

The observance was over and people had begun to trickle away when Kakashi stepped forward to stand before the woman. Her husband had an arm wrapped around her holding her up. "Arashi-san, I wish to express my deepest sympathies. I-"

The sound of the slap resounded in the violent silence. The people around them froze.

Iruka bit his lip until he drew blood.

Kakashi bowed low before turning and slowly making his way out of the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Chiyo and her friends were some of the last to leave and Iruka walked them home, hugging Chiyo goodbye, his heart breaking at the way she clung to him. He was safe in the village while his kids – Naruto – were out risking their lives, losing their lives. For the first time he felt sick to be a teacher.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Pakkun who headed him off. "He's not there."<p>

Iruka stopped, staring warily at the mutt. "Did he send you to tell me that?"

"No," Pakkun looked weary, "He's at the Academy. I think he's waiting for you."

Not certain what to make of that Iruka merely nodded and thanked the nin-dog.

* * *

><p>It was the weekend so the Academy was closed. Iruka unlocked the front doors, confident he would find the jounin inside.<p>

He stepped into his classroom and reached for the switch.

"Leave it off, it's light enough."

Iruka nodded. Kakashi was leaning against his desk, looking entirely too carefree.

"Pakkun told me – "

The jounin sighed loudly. "I knew he'd go running after you." The man shook his head in exasperation. "You go out on a couple of dates and suddenly you're married."

"Were we dating?" Iruka asked watchfully.

The copy-nin looked unconcerned. "We were."

"I see. Why?"

"I wanted to horrify Naruto."

"Isn't that pointless if he's not around to see it?"

"He'll be back eventually." Kakashi studied him openly. "Why aren't you yelling at me and storming off in outrage, sensei?"

Iruka smiled faintly. "Because I have thirty students on any given day and I've learned all the ways the little brats will try to distract me." He sombered quickly. "She's in pain now, Kakashi-san, so she's looking to lash out at someone but you're not at fault for what happened to Touro."

"Did you just call me a brat, sensei?"

"I did." Iruka glared at the jounin. "Do you still blame yourself?"

"It's hard not to."

Iruka moved forward, close enough that he was in the jounin's personal space, close enough to lean forward and kiss the other man.

"Then, will you blame me too?" he whispered.

"What-?" Kakashi had straightened abruptly. "Sensei?"

"I'm a teacher. I took the Academy exam and placed my solicitation with the Hokage just a few years after I made chunnin. I haven't gone on a mission since then. Maybe if it had been me-"

The copy-nin looked grim. He lifted his hitae-ate, revealing the sharingan. Iruka stared in fascination as the points in the red eye shifted. It felt like it was looking right to the heart of him. "Iruka, you would give your life for any one of those kids. You would protect them with your life. You've proved as much."

Iruka stood unable to look away when the jounin lifted a hand and a gentle thumb touched the tiny puffy wound on his lip where he'd bitten through the skin. Iruka had forgotten all about it.

"Nobody else could or would do what you did for Naruto. Don't you know how much you did for him? You're needed right where you are sensei. You can do what the rest of us can't. That's why the Sandaime has kept you where you are."

Kakashi coaxed him forward gently, his touch as faint as the whisper of cloth, and Iruka was drawn helplessly forward. He was still while the jounin plucked the tie off his ponytail and his hair came loose, draping over his shoulders. Kakashi buried his hands in that soft fall. "You greatly undervalue what you do for us all, sensei," he murmured, cupping the chunnin's head with his hands. Their breaths mingled, lips only inches apart.

Iruka forbore answering and instead pulled down that ever-present mask, indulging in simply looking at Kakashi for a moment before need drove him forward and he sealed with lips with the other man's. He flicked his tongue against Kakashi's lips, gasping when the jounin parted them allowing entrance and Iruka delved inside moaning at the warmth. For all that Kakashi didn't like candied things, he tasted very sweet.

Iruka wound his arms around the jounin's shoulders pulling them closer, wanting Kakashi naked against him and he pushed forward so that his hips connected solidly with Kakashi's. The copy-nin groaned and grabbed Iruka's ass, grinding them together, all semblance of control gone.

And he could feel, clearly, the hard ridge of the other man's arousal. So hard, as hard as Iruka was and he pushed against Kakashi, so desperate for more.

"You're sure?" the jounin asked, lips sucking on an earlobe. When Kakashi pulled back there was a small smear of blood on his lips and as Iruka watched he licked them clean.

Iruka growled and unceremoniously shoved his hand in Kakashi's pants. The copy-nin jumped and then laughed until Iruka gripped him firmly and made one smooth stroke. Kakashi choked. "How's that for sure?" he breathed, lapping at the jounin's neck.

"Mmm. That gets the message across," Kakashi murmured approvingly. He kissed Iruka until the teacher was panting and unsteady and more than ready to throw the jounin on the desk and just sit on him.

"Now," he hissed frantically, wondering at himself. He'd never before been this uninhibited with his lovers.

"I'm gonna make you beg, sensei," Kakashi purred heatedly, and Iruka had a moment of blind panic, thinking 'oh god, not in the classroom' before it wasn't and he was standing in the jounin's apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: Am I evil? I think I am. And I may be developing a blood kink to boot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!

Also, this chapter is why I gave the story a mature rating.

Hope you all enjoy! 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"There you are, Kakashi. I need to speak with you."

The copy-nin's hands froze just where they were, namely, on Iruka's ass. He cursed, not loud enough for the Sandaime to hear him.

"What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi did not point out the tiny invasion of privacy that was the breaking into his home.

Iruka was the most vivid shade of red he had yet to achieve. "Ho-Hokage-sama!"

"Good evening, Iruka. How are you today?"

"Well, Hokage-sama, thank you," he said, easing away from the copy-nin. He was absolutely horrified to be caught in such a compromising position.

The Hokage inclined his head at Iruka then turned to Kakashi who looked positively bored.

"Can I get on with molesting Iruka if I tell you now I have no intention of doing what you're going to tell me not to do?"

Iruka whimpered in delicious embarrassment and Kakashi grinned.

The Hokage did not look amused. "Come with me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi sighed.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think I asked you here?"<p>

Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement. "To tell me that if I hurt Iruka you'll sick the entire Academy on me. Or possibly threaten me with banning all Icha Icha books."

The Hokage took a careful puff of his pipe. "You've thought about this."

"In detail. Iruka has a lot more people who would do grievous harm on his behalf than he is aware of."

"Well, Kakashi, I would never do anything so gauche," the Sandaime claimed, blowing smoke rings out of his mouth slowly. "I'm too old to be threatening people, anyway. Why, a young genius like you could undoubtedly best me by now." The Sandaime smiled genially.

Kakashi's grinned in return.

"Although, I do have a few moves left, you know," the Hokage amended. "A good shinobi never reveals his full arsenal unless he has to, after all."

The jounin nodded in what he hoped was proper awe.

The Hokage's face was introspective a moment. "Love's a curious thing, isn't it? I've seen it break even kages."

Kakashi waited in silence.

"These young shinobi, they think that by falling in love they'll have a reason to live, that it'll make what we do more bearable. I've seen it backfire more times than I care for," the Sandaime stated grimly. "Iruka, at a young age, already understood that for a shinobi love means pain. He lost everything."

The copy-nin maintained his blank expression.

"Why did you let him come to you the day Touru died?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Possibly you haven't seen your Academy teacher at his most determined."

The Sandaime continued to eye him steadily.

The copy-nin slouched further.

"Other shinobi take note of absolutely everything the famed Sharingan Kakashi does. You've never had a safety standard but suddenly you've allowed a chunnin teacher to get close."

"You're saying I've put him in danger."

The Hokage glared at him in annoyance. "I'm telling you that even though you've essentially branded him as yours, Iruka won't ask you for anything. He learned that sometimes his happiness needs to be sacrificed for the greater good. He might not think about it that way but he'll give and keep giving and he won't ask for anything for himself."

"I don't have much, other than maybe the keys to the Hatake family home."

"Brat. I'm not worried about you breaking his heart – as far as I'm concerned he's living fully again and that's a good thing." The Third stared hard at the jounin. "None of us have any guarantees, Kakashi, you and I know that better than most. I brought you here to tell you that you need to let him make his own choice."

The copy-nin didn't pretend ignorance, merely said mildly, "I thought those documents were sealed with the clan."

The Third smirked. "I am a wily old man, though. You've begun the process to make him and Naruto your heirs, but if you married him you could do the same with a lot less hassle."

Kakashi shrugged, "As you said, he's already lost too much. I won't let him lose a partner as well."

"You sure it's him you're thinking about?" The Hokage grunted. "Now, I have paperwork."

The jounin bowed, hearing the dismissal.

"And by the way." The genius paused. "You also have more people willing to do harm on your behalf than you know."

Kakashi turned back at that, honestly surprised. "Does that mean you're going to threaten to throw another class of little demons at Iruka if he hurts me?"

The Hokage glared at the jounin. "Of course not," he huffed. "He's getting those anyway. We're short-staffed, you know."

"Ah."

"Don't tell him."

"I certainly don't intend to. I do want to get laid, after all."

The Third grimaced and pointed at the door. "You know your way out."

* * *

><p>Iruka looked as though he hadn't dared so much as breathe since the Hokage had made that unwelcome visit to the jounin's quarters.<p>

Kakashi considered poking the other man but it was bound to annoy Iruka and that possibly meant no sex. Or better sex. He was still musing when the chunnin let out a deep breath.

"That was the most mortifying experience of my life."

"I take it he's never caught you masturbating." Iruka's mouth dropped open and Kakashi moved closer, putting his arms around the teacher. "Well, he could have always come in when we were naked and getting downright filthy."

"Oh god, he really could have. I'm never having sex again."

"Now darling," Kakashi protested, "there's no need for such a drastic recourse. If he skulks around people's homes I'm sure there are plenty of other shinobi he's caught having sex."

"You're not helping."

"Oh? Then allow me to very helpful." Kakashi pulled his mask down once again and brought Iruka closer. He licked his way into Iruka's mouth and shoved his thigh between Iruka's, rubbing until he could feel the chunnin hardening again. He broke off from the teacher's mouth and kissed and licked and bit his neck until Iruka was fully invested in the proceedings.

"Any more visitors you have planned?" Iruka asked breathlessly.

He pretended to think that over. "Gai does like to drop by unexpectedly to challen-"

Iruka grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

It should have been an easy feat to divest them both of their clothes but Kakashi was distracted by Iruka's mouth and Iruka's taste.

"You know, I've never had to go to so much trouble just to get a kiss, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi complained, sighing grievously.

"No?" Iruka whispered, "Well, but you're not getting just a kiss now are you?"

And just that simply Kakashi was aching. He took a deep breath, heady with Iruka's scent and his heat and forcefully kept his touch gentle. He brushed his lips against the old scar bisecting Iruka's features. His tongue tingled at the brief taste he'd gotten and unbidden his gaze dropped to Iruka's mouth, watched those lips form a tender smile.

This kind of feeling, it could destroy entire countries. Frightening, really, how easily and effectively something like this could be used against you.

"Stop," Iruka murmured, his gaze pained. "You have to let that go."

Kakashi didn't correct the teacher's assumption. Safer to let him think it had to do with Touru. And really that should be enough forewarning to get him away from Iruka at break-neck speed because if failing Touru was this painful, failing Iruka would demolish him. "What are you up for?" Kakashi asked instead.

"Anything you want," Iruka whispered against his mouth, drawing him to the bed. Kakashi had to close his eyes and breathe deeply to keep from asking for it all despite himself. No use lying because they both wanted this and it was going to happen.

He pulled off the rest of the chunnin's clothes and pushed him back to lie on the bed. He made short work of his own clothes, taking a small tube out of his vest before settling in next to Iruka. Hands reached for him and he followed, savoring Iruka's lips against his, finally skin to skin. He kissed the chunnin's shoulder and worked his way down that lean torso, delighting in kissing and nipping the teacher's sensitive belly.

"Kakashi? You're …oh," Iruka was breathless and trying not to thrust to hurry things along.

Kakashi took Iruka's cock in hand, admiring that slim beauty, before giving an appreciative lick and Iruka bucked wildly.

"Been a while?"

Iruka blinked at him. "You have no idea."

"I think I'll take my time then," he whispered, breath wafting against that rigid flesh. He kissed the crown, "See how long it'll take me to drive you out of your mind."

Iruka gripped the sheets white-fisted and keened loudly when Kakashi swallowed him whole. The jounin used every dirty trick in Icha Icha to bring Iruka to the brink then pull him back. He sucked severely making the chunnin thrash and yell, then sucked sweetly, softly, and made him pule.

Iruka only bore a few moments before carding his hands through Kakashi's hair and pulling him up, mashing his lips to the jounin's and tasting himself. "I want more than that," he whispered and Kakashi took a calming breath before nodding. Iruka turned on his stomach, trying to relax.

Kakashi kissed his neck and Iruka heard him open the little bottle he'd grabbed earlier and with no more warning Kakashi was touching him, stretching him open, one finger sliding deliciously into him, never rushing. Iruka felt that he would have melted if he wasn't hard enough to puncture metal. He pushed back eagerly on that finger, showing the jounin that he was more than prepared.

"Not yet," Kakashi chided gently, holding Iruka's hips still. He took more lube and patiently and slowly stretched Iruka until he felt confident that the chunnin could take him without pain. He draped his body over Iruka's, sharply at the touch of warm, inviting crevice where his cock poked impatiently. "Ready?"

"Kakashi, if you don't hurry up I'm going to go finish the job somewhere else."

The copy-nin tightened his fingers on Iruka's hips and nipped at the man's shoulder. "You'll get this only from me," he bit out harshly.

Iruka blinked. He turned his head and stared at the jounin. "I wasn't serious."

The copy-nin looked tense and there was whirling conflict in his visible eye. "I'm not a possessive lover."

"No?"

Kakashi took a breath, closing his eye, head pressed to Iruka's shoulder. "I'm finding out all sorts of unsettling things about myself."

"Good thing you won't ever have to share me," he whispered against the copy-nin's temple.

The next instant he was on his back and Kakashi was leaning over him, eyes intent. I really should learn to keep my mouth shut, Iruka thought, before his lips were caught in a devouring kiss. He gasped for air when he was released. "Oh, but, I do have classes you know. Might need to share me then."

The darkness in the jounin's eyes receded and he smiled ruefully. "With prolonged therapy I may be able to manage."

Iruka's breath caught when Kakashi grabbed the lube and casually slicked up his cock.

"You know I mean sex therapy, right?"

"Mmmmm."

Kakashi grinned and carefully draped himself over the teacher, inhaling sharply when his cock lanced Iruka's stomach.

"Turn around, sensei."

Iruka did so, holding his breath. Anticipation and nerves were warring within him.

Kakashi gripped his hips and lined his cock before driving forward oh so slowly that Iruka only groaned at the invasion, the leisurely burn that had him panting with the desire to pull away and push closer simultaneously.

The chunnin teacher whimpered, feeling the head pop in and Kakashi was fully seated inside him with a smooth slide that left Iruka gasping. He felt lips warm and vague on his back and knew the jounin must be kissing that puckered flesh that was the scar from Mizuki's betrayal before he moved up and kissed the side of his face and the juncture of his neck, licking at the buildup of salty sweat.

Iruka knew Kakashi was waiting for him to adjust and he was starting to feel pleasantly full not overstretched and he squeezed down on the jounin. Kakashi thrust once against him involuntarily drawing a whimper out of Iruka who shoved back instinctively. The jounin's head dropped onto Iruka's back with a gasp. "Don't move yet, sensei."

Iruka reached back and drew the jounin closer. "It's okay. I'm okay. Please," he whimpered, needy and wanton and incapable of pretending he didn't want this as much as he did.

And Kakashi finally, finally let go and he pulled back and thrust in and moaned at the feel of Iruka so perfect against him. He leaned closer. "That noise you made," he murmured, "make it again." And the jounin snapped his hips forward, the sound of their flesh slapping together absolutely lewd.

Iruka shoved back. "More, more," he begged and didn't care that he might regret it in the light of day.

And Kakashi gave it to him all in that moment, pounding at him and Iruka was moving with him, their pace out of control and hectic. Iruka wasn't thinking, couldn't care that this might be a mistake. That he'd given the man too much too quickly. Kakashi reached forward and touched his hand and Iruka entwined their fingers. So dark and sweet and surrounded by this dangerous jounin it was the absolute safest Iruka had felt. He resented that for a beat because he didn't know if he would have this again but then Kakashi brought their hands to stroke his cock and he was driven over the edge and the jounin groaned, releasing, feeling Iruka gasp and come in the same moment.

They lay on their sides, still that tentative connection between them. Iruka winced a bit when Kakashi slowly pulled out and turned to face the copy-nin.

There was a small smile playing on the other man's mouth and he reached for Iruka, drawing him into his arms and kissing him when the chunnin would have moved away.

"And where are you going?"

Iruka frowned at the wall over Kakashi's shoulder. "I don't want to presume."

Kakashi snorted. "You're the only person I've ever brought here."

"Oh." And he grinned when Kakashi huffed and kissed him, tucking Iruka firmly into his side.

* * *

><p>When Iruka woke, he wasn't surprised to find himself alone in bed. He was surprised to see red symbols inked all over his body in, what he hoped, wasn't actually blood which were slowly disappearing. They looked like seals of protection. Very advanced seals.<p>

He stood, groaning at the burn of protesting muscle and made quick use of Kakashi's shower before heading home.

Kakashi met him at the door to his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka eyed him suspiciously.

Kakashi grinned widely at him. "Good morning, sensei. Care to join me for breakfast? There's a lovely little stall that opened recently."

The chunnin smiled, all teeth, "I'd love to jounin-san, but allow me to first dress in fresh clothes."

"There's no need, Iruka-sensei. You've never looked more respectable."

Finally Iruka simply glared and shouldered the jounin out of his way. Kakashi's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Iruka-san! My eternal rival tells me you are his never-ending spring in this world of eternal winters and his every waking thought is of only your protection. I, as a lover of love, am here to help."

Iruka wondered if it was too late to pretend he hadn't seen Gai and take Kakashi up on the offer of breakfast. "Help?"

"Of course! Wanting to safeguard the maiden- errr, man of his heart and form the ultimate bond of devotion is a most noble undertaking."

Iruka's face was blank.

"Ah, Gai, I haven't actually proposed yet."

The green-clad jounin froze. "But! Kakashi, you said you were marrying the most worthy Iruka-san!"

The other man's visible eye curved in amusement. "Well, you see, that was more a statement of something I hoped would happen in the future. Near future."

Gai groaned in despair. "Oh to have ruined such a rare moment of genuine purity. Forgive me, Iruka-san. I shall weed every last garden in Konoha as punishment!"

"Gai-san." Iruka saw the copy-nin wince. "I appreciate your concern but could you leave us for a moment?"

"Oh ho," Gai winked very obviously at a sweating Kakashi. "Your treasured one wishes to express his feelings for providing him with smothering security. I shall return another time." When the tall jounin got near the door he leaned close and whispered, "I am given to understand, Iruka-san, that nothing says love like swallowing."

Iruka's felt his face flame and from the aborted quirk of the copy-nin's lips, he was sure Kakashi had heard as well.

Gai gave his rival a victory pose before disappearing in a gust of wind and the famed genius was left waiting for the axe to fall.

Iruka took a moment to glance around his apartment. There was an entire web of wards on his ceiling. The chunnin worried a little that he knew this was Kakashi's idea of romance.

Kakashi tilted his head. "I can explain?"

Iruka's lips quirked. "I'm not really sure you can. It's a good thing you don't need to," he replied, giving the jounin a quick kiss.

"You wouldn't be kissing me goodbye, would you sensei? I'm pretty sure that would break Gai's heart."

"Would it?"

"Well it's not every day he proposes marriage to someone on my behalf."

"I see. I wouldn't want that on my conscience." Iruka wrapped both arms around the jounin and kissed him again as skillfully as he knew how and tried melding their bodies together, groaning in frustration at the layers of clothes.

They pulled away, gasping, and Kakashi ran a thumb down flushed cheeks. "I was going to threaten you with no sex until you agreed to marry me," he murmured, reaching back and pulling the tie out of the teacher's hair. He was developing an obsession he noted absently, burying his hands in it.

"And when did you decide this? I'm pretty sure you weren't planning on asking me to marry you yesterday."

The copy-nin shrugged. "Turns out the most life-changing decisions might be the easiest to make."

Iruka made a show of frowning. "I always wanted to marry a cook."

"I can boil water."

"Deal."

"So, the wards can stay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely not, please remove them immediately."

Kakashi grinned. "Yes, sensei."

Iruka sighed. "I know you'll do it anyway so you can leave the ones invisible to the naked eye."

"Now that you mention it, there is one that would allow me to track you-"

"I'll hide your porn."

Kakashi's mouth clicked shut.

"Good. Now, let's start this morning properly," he murmured, licking his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Pretty much finished but of course, Naruto must find out!


End file.
